A Midnight Visit
by Voluptuous
Summary: Ace pays a visit to a certain princess but it soon turns into more than either of them expected. Crackfic 3-shot. Lemon and sexual references, read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1- SEXY TIME

Through the Night, a flicker of flames could be seen ascending the palace walls until it came to a stop in the wide-open windows that belonged to the princess. Ace squatted on the windowsill; his face shadowed against the moonlight that shone in from behind him and his body framed by white curtains rippling like waves in the wind. He looked down on the sleeping princess.  
Her eyes were shut peacefully; her mouth slightly agape and her beautiful blue hair splayed out behind her like a fan. His eyes moved over her body hungrily, her back arched, pushing her chest and butt out in opposite ways and exaggerating her slender figure while her legs & arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. He noticed the wet spot on her silk nightgown and how her hips rubbed up against the pillow as if she was trying to scratch an itch in slow motion.  
"mhhhm…Kohza… " She mumbled in her sleep causing Ace to raise an eyebrow and smile.  
"Oi princess…" he said leaning down and poking her in the face. She pouted in her sleep and shooed his hand away.  
He poked her again until she stirred from her sleep and upon seeing the shadowed figure on her windowsill, shot up like a bullet & started to scream. In a flash Ace had entered the room and wrapped his hand around her mouth preventing her.  
"Don't worry princess, it's just me. I wont hurt you I just came to ask you a question," He whispered in her ear.  
"Oh Ace, its just you" she sighed.  
"Looks like you were having a very good dream…" he chuckled into her ear.  
She looked down and noticed the wet patch in her crotch and suddenly her face blushed as red as a tomato. Remembering the dream sent tingles up her spine.  
Ace felt her shiver too due to how close they were.  
" uh… no… you don't...understand " she spluttered while stumbling backwards, away from him, positioning herself against a wall.  
" don't tell me you've never been with a man? " he asked in a teasing way.  
"How dare you," she said crossly "I'm a princess, those activities are not for me, I have to set a good example," she stuttered "don't tell me that that's the question you came here to ask!-?"  
Ace smiled sweetly. "Oh but your missing out princess, I'm sure your people wouldn't be happy if they knew you were suffering this way", he replied, "I came to ask if you had any information about Blackbeard. Because I don't have any idea what direction I should head in next." He sighed and plonked himself down on the end of her bed.  
Then he used a smile similar to the one Luffy pulls when he says 'shishishishi' and scratched the back of his head.  
Vivi thought about how it must have been hard for someone like Ace to ask for help like this, overcoming his pride. She smiled back at him.  
"Yeah I'm sure I can find something that might help you, but you will have to wait until morning when my father opens the library & his study, that's were he keeps information like that, bounty posters and such"  
"thanks Vivi, that would be greatly appreciated" he said courteously, silently thanking Makino for the lessons she gave him in his childhood about being polite.  
"Now, " he said huskily and approached her "About your current situation." Before she could make a move he had her hands pinned up above her head and was pressing her gently against the wall.

"Are you sure you don't want me to handle it for you?" he whispered coarsely into her ear, half teasing and half seductively. She could feel how hot his skin was in the places they were touching and for a second caught herself wishing he would touch her all over, she wanted that sexy heat pressed deeper against her cold skin.  
She blushed even brighter than she was already blushing, if that was possible, her nipples stood out through her silk nightgown and her thighs rubbed together trying to stop the flood of lust that welled up inside her more and more during every second he held her there. Her heart was beating fast as he lowered his head down to her neck and lingered there. She felt his hot breath on her nape & clenched her teeth to stop the moan that wanted to escape her mouth.  
She closed her eyes and felt his hard muscled body leaning against her, Her whole body yearned for his touch and the feeling she could only try and describe as an itch between her legs wanted to be scratched. In fact if she didn't have him inside her soon she thought she might die.  
But her brain wasn't ready to give in to her hearts wishes just yet.  
"I…. I… cant." She struggled to get out. She felt him step back a bit so she opened her eyes. With one hand he held her pinned against the wall and with the other he grabbed her chin gently and pointed her face towards his so she couldn't look away. She looked deep into his dark eyes; they were sincere. When she looked into his eyes she could read his feelings like a book. He knew how horny she felt, how her body ached for someone to touch it. Maybe he knew what it felt like from experience? Its not like anyone will find out, everyone in the palace is sleeping, and OH how her body ached for it!

She quickly shut her eyes again. What was she doing? She can't do this with him. He was a wanted criminal with one of the highest bounties on the sea and she was the princess of a respected nation.  
Thinking about how forbidden it was only made her want him more.  
When she opened her eyes again the feelings overwhelmed her and she couldn't resist him any longer. She tipped her head back reluctantly and he took this as an invitation to kiss her neck.  
She moaned as he kissed his way up to her mouth and lingered there staring into her eyes. With every peck the feelings built up inside her.  
" Hurry" she whispered. If he didn't hurry and do something she was going to explode "please… Ace… Touch me" she leant against him.  
He almost gasped as her hard nipples rubbed against his chest. His pants tightened and he released her arms from above her head and used both his arms to grab the back of her head and the small of her back while he kissed her strongly, forcing his way into her mouth. He found her tongue with his and together they danced in each other's mouths. She dug her nails into his muscled back as an attempt to calm her overwhelming feelings of lust.  
With one smooth scoop he whisked her up and carried her to the bed leaning over her possessively. " I'll Take care of you, okay?" he said in a concerned but seductive way " don't worry about a thing "  
She whimpered in response and his pants grew tighter as he thought about what she might enjoy first.  
He started at her feet & kissed a path up her legs to her waist, removing the nightgown as he went. When he got to her waist he lifted the nightgown up over her buttocks revealing small white panties underneath. He kissed her upper thighs and over her panties sending shivers though her body with every peck. Then he started to make his way up over her smooth belly until he found were her smooth skin became breast and he began kissing underneath her breasts as well.

Now that the rest of her breasts were covered by the nightgown he slid the thing up over her head and arms. Vivi's face was flushed and embarrassed, she immediately took her hands up to cover her naked breasts but Ace caught them and put them back above her head. His eyes ate up the sight of her full, naked breasts and dark nipples. She saw the way he looked at her and blushed with embarrassment while trying to move her hands back down to cover her nakedness, but for the second time he brushed them aside.  
She could feel his abdomen leaning on her and something hard in his pants rubbing against her leg. She rubbed her thighs together nervously while he leant down and kissed each of her breasts causing her to moan. His mouth closed over one of her nipples while his hand played with the other and his other hand supported himself while he leant over her. She gasped at how good it felt and clutched the bed sheets tightly with both her hands while focusing on the amazing feeling of having his warm, wet tongue roaming freely over her upper body. Once she had gotten used to the wonderful sensation he freed one of his hands and slid it down over her abdomen and into her small white panties, stroking the plump lips of her vagina. He felt her shiver under his touch & spread her legs farther apart inviting him to go further in. But, to her disappointment, he removed his hand and began stroking up and down the inside of her thighs. After watching her writhe in frustration and longing awhile he gentry grabbed the hem of her panties and slid them down over her smooth slender legs. Her sex was throbbing; she had never done anything like this with anyone before. It felt so wrong! But at the same time it felt so good, she just couldn't stop him from doing anything he wanted with her. The lust she felt for him was too much for her to bear and her brain had long since been defeated.  
Ace continued to tease her legs and around her pulsing sex. She grew wetter and wetter as the trail of his hand got longer and longer.  
Just as she thought she couldn't take any more of his torment he quickly slipped two of his fingers deep inside her causing her to gasp in sudden pain.

He played gently with her hymen and watched her face distort and squirm as she felt everything he did to her.

She was too tight; her insides were hot, wet and tight. He could barley fit his two fingers inside. There was no way he could fit his full length into her without tearing her apart.

Vivi looked up into the face of a very disappointed looking Ace. She began to grow self-conscious again wondering what was going through his mind. He quickly overcame his disappointment and resolved to pleasure her as much as he could, what he'd set out to do from the start. It didn't matter if he couldn't fuck her senseless...did it? She was so beautiful, Ace thought, so perfect. Over all the lovers he'd had so far in his life she was far hotter than any of them right now.

She looked up to meet his gaze "Ace…." She coughed huskily "fuck me"  
Her request slightly shocked Ace, he'd never imagined words like this coming from the princesses elegant mouth. "Are you sure princess? " he whispered back huskily. " It will hurt"  
"I know" she groaned as his fingers moved around magically inside her. Making it hard for her to talk "I know it will hurt, just please…. Q…quickly" she stuttered.  
He wanted to fuck her so badly, "okay… but I warned you " he snickered.  
He couldn't deny her what she really wanted now could he?  
Slowly and difficultly he squeezed a third finger between her legs, She mouthed a scream while he did so.  
He cursed under his breath, his three fingers barley fit, reminding him of how big his throbbing erection was. Although He'd never been one to walk away from a challenge. He didn't believe in the word impossible. He moved his fingers around slowly trying to stretch her out while she writhed beneath him. Once his three fingers could fit comfortably in her smooth wet crevice he began to massage her insides soothingly. Pulling his fingers out only to push them back in again with slightly more force. She gasped every time she felt his slimy, sticky fingers fill her up.  
After he felt her loosening up around his three fingers he forced another one inside her, this time she couldn't stifle her scream of ecstasy as he hit a certain spot that was both heaven and hell at the same time.  
Thick white liquid Sprayed across Ace's bare chest and face, In turn his smirk grew even wider.  
So, she was a squirter.  
Her face was panicked as he looked down on her with amusement. "I…I… I'm so sorry Ace" She stuttered with a flushed sweaty face. "I didn't meant to… It just… I just… "  
He didn't say anything, just continued to smirk, as he licked the white bodily fluid off his cheek and leaned over to kiss her deeply.  
Together they closed their eyes and tasted the sweet salty taste of her juice, shared between them.  
"Are you ready for me?" he asked into her mouth as he removed his pants without separating their lips. She couldn't speak with his hot wet tongue inside her mouth so she nodded and lifted her legs up around his waste.  
His mind was hazy with lust; all his common sense was gone. He'd never felt this way before with anyone. She was driving him crazy.  
he felt like a horny teenager; unable to control his lust.  
Now it was finally time for him to relieve himself… He'd already caused the princess to climax but he had no doubt he could do it again.  
Without mercy he thrust his incredible large and erect member into her.  
She screamed while he gasped at the erotic pleasure of finally feeling her warmth around him, squeezing him tightly.  
He knew that he couldn't really fit inside her, but it felt too good and he wasn't thinking clearly.  
Once he'd gathered his thoughts he pondered weather to pull out or adjust himself.  
Vivi lay panting and sweating beneath him, she couldn't move due to the pain.  
"A…Ace…" She pleaded with great difficulty. The sound of his name being called so erotically and helplessly pulled him out of his trance. He looked down at her tormented face. Quickly he pulled out to relieve her of him. She screamed again at his sudden withdrawal and lay gasping and panting sprawled out on the bed.  
He Soothingly stroked her hair while waiting for her breath to be caught.

He'd warned her it would be painful, but she'd never comprehended pain of this calibre. He sat quietly next to her while she recovered feeling guilty about what he'd done to her. She had been weak vulnerable and unprepared. He'd taken advantage of her and stolen her virginity. That was so unlike him, he'd never done anything so cruel in his life.  
His guilt was unbearable.  
The poor girl looked like a ghost, she looked like a woman who had just given birth after 40 hours of labour.  
Once Vivi had regained her strength she sat up and stroked Ace's cheek and they stared into each other's eyes with guilt and regret.  
He held her hand firmly "Vivi I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that to you" he began to apologise but was interrupted by Vivi starting to do the same  
"Ace I'm sorry…. I didn't mean to…"  
they both cut each other off and after a long awkward silence Ace spoke up  
"if you want me to leave I'll…. " He began  
"No!" exclaimed Vivi " don't go " she reached out for his hand and pulled him closer.  
He looked at her, waiting for her to explain why she wanted him to stay.

"I'm sorry I was so weak, if you'd still like… Ace…" she said nervously, averting her eyes. "We can pick up from where we stopped" Ace looked surprised so she continued "that is to say… I still want to go through with this…. If you're still interested "  
her sudden change of heart startled Ace, he began to laugh.  
Vivi worried that he was laughing at her and she felt tears well up in her eyes.  
He stopped laughing when he noticed the tear slide down her pale cheek, Gently he brushed it away, pulling her closer to him and up into his lap then gently kissing her forehead.  
" How about we just lay here like this? Would that be better " he said with concern in his voice. Another tear slid down her cheek and he wiped it away as well. She nodded and curled up into a ball. The space between her legs still hurt so much from before. Immediately she fell into a deep sleep.  
Ace sighed, unlike her, he hadn't had the chance to release his built up sexual tension. His erection was still straight as a pole having been dipped into the bath of ecstasy only to be pulled out again into the cold cruel air. What he really needed was either a cold shower, or to go buy one of those pretty dancer girls for the night to release his erotic tension. But seeing how soundly the princess was sleeping in his arms he couldn't bring himself to disturb her sleep. Instead he sighed again.  
This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2- A day without pants!

Ace woke to the early morning sun of the desert scorching his face via the open windows in the Princesses Suite on the 10th story of the palace.

The position he woke in was definitely not something he was used to.

Vivi slept soundly with both her arms and legs wrapped around Ace's Torso, her head rested on his bare chest and a trail of saliva connected her mouth to his nipple like gum.

Ace quickly assessed the situation. If he stayed here, someone could burst through the door any minute and discover them, which would cause the princess some trouble, as for him, well…he'd probably be applauded for bedding a princess. She also most likely won't wake up in the same mood as she was last night and might not feel the same way.  
After considering all the possibilities he concluded it was safer to be out of this royal den of government and authority before it was too late.  
But the sleeping princess had other ideas…

Every move he made to escape was countered by a move from the princess to lock him tighter in her hold.  
As time slowly dragged on the more panicked Ace became. He made various attempts to get the passed out princess off of him but they were all unsuccessful. Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps outside the door drawing closer and closer, reverberating through out the entire room. Ace's feeble attempts to free himself from the princesses clutches became desperate and he began to sweat profusely. His mind panicked and he couldn't think of anything else beside the embarrassment and shame Vivi would be left with after being discovered with him, like this.

"Come on princess, let go! " he said gruffly while trying to push her away "I'm trying to do you a favor! "

As the footsteps grew almost deafening so did the beating of Ace's heart as the dread set in. Each and every one of his futile attempts to free himself of the clinging princess failed. Finally just as the door was about to be pushed open Ace burst into a fuming ball of fire. Vivi screamed as if waking from a painful nightmare, her hands and legs felt as if they were consumed in molten lava.  
She sat up, still screaming, in her bed, just as the door was flung open and the sound of the princess's shriek leaked out and a flicker or flame disappeared through the open window.

Vivi sat panting in her bed and stared down at her burning arms. They were brushed with a faint tinge of ash.  
"VIVI SAMA !" yelled the distressed maid who ran to her side and began fawning over her like a child who had just had a nightmare.  
Which from her point of view would have been an accurate assumption.  
Vivi ignored the maid as all the memories of the night before came flooding back to her, she looked around for Ace but he was nowhere to be seen.  
Her confusion continued as she stared down at the sheets that were tinged in ash.  
"Vivi sama…. Where are your night clothes?" asked the maid worriedly.  
Vivi blushed and grabbed up the sheet to cover herself while ushering the maid out of her room, ordering her bring breakfast or something, anything to get the girl out of her room. She sighed as she leaned against the closed door, still holding the sheet against her chest.

Upon inspecting the room she found Ace's pants, her nightgown and an almost undetectable trail of ash leading from the bed out the window, all evidence of the previous nights activities. As well these items of proof, there was a suspicious white substance blotched over things occasionally that had not been there before.  
Vivi sighed, she was so embarrassed and ashamed of herself for doing those things, but in a way she didn't regret it. Without thinking she rushed to the window, hoping to catch him before he disappeared for good. But alas she couldn't see anything different at all outside the window…and this was the 10th floor; he was more likely to have climbed up onto the roof.

She sighed and began tidying her room, putting on her nightgown and folding his pants, which she placed in a drawer at her bedside table. Hopefully he would return for them so that they could talk, there were so many things left unfinished.

Ace also sighed as he sat on the roof of the palace, naked.  
He hadn't had time to find his pants in the mess during the split second he'd created for escaping. From this high up he could look down on the surrounding streets of the city, every single one of them was littered with people. He doubted he could find someone kind enough to help him.  
While observing the surrounding, bustling city, he noticed something he had not seen previously. Flowing around the city was a vast well of water like a mote.  
Since the city was built on a hill the huge amount of rain that had fallen over the days after Luffy had conquered Crocodile had flowed down the slopes and collected around the city exactly like a mote.  
People from all over the city were gathered all around swimming in the mote, enjoying the cool clean rainwater.  
This was the perfect place for Ace to look for a pair of pants! As well as to cool down and clean himself… he still had a slight trace of Vivi's juices on him.  
He also needed to think things over and come up with his next move.  
Suddenly two fiery wings sprouted from his back and lifted him with ease off the side of the building. He also changed his body into a faint type of flame to make it easier to carry. To anyone that looked close enough he would only appear as a mirage-like flicker of flame.  
His wings of flame carried him high above the city. Once he found a nice quiet place to land in the cool rainwater, he sighed with relief. Damn! He really missed being able to swim like this; it'd been so long.  
The mote was roughly two meters wide; he stood on the uneven bottom with three quarters of his height submerged under the water.  
Just as he was enjoying the peace and quiet and the cool water, two little girls in bathing costumes came tearing through the bushes on the city side of the mote and jumped, squealing and giggling into the water next to him. The force of their impact into the water sent waves of spray onto his face, effectively soaking his hair. Once they came up again for air their squealing and giggling continued as they swam circles around Ace, while aiming splashes of water at each other. But only really hitting Ace.  
Ace's face remained calm as a man followed them out of the bushes and looked at him. Said man began laughing and smacking his knees at the sight before him.

"Well I see you met my daughters, " he said, amused. Ace only raised an eyebrow while spitting water out of his mouth like a fountain.  
"They're charming ladies" he said in a monotone as the girls swam around happily.  
The man laughed again, "I'm surprised to see you found this place, thought we were the only ones who knew about it! " he told Ace.  
"Well your not the only one who's surprised" Ace replied, causing the man to laugh again. _These people sure seem cheerful_, Ace thought about asking the man for some pants, but decided it probably wasn't a good idea as his two daughters were here, the guy would probably think he was some kind of pervert.  
"Hey mister!" one of the girls said to him, For a moment he thought she'd noticed his lack of clothing and began to panic. "What's your name? " she asked him cheerfully. Suddenly the other little girl had snuck up behind him and she grabbed onto his back, pulling herself up onto his shoulders much to Ace's surprise.  
"Yeah, what's your name mister?" she said loudly into his ear.  
"Uh…ah…A… Ace " he managed to say uncomfortably while the girl wriggled around on his shoulders.  
"Heeeyyy, That's not fair!" said the first girl "let me up to!" she cried while jumping up and down in the water and grabbing onto his torso.  
Ace worriedly pushed her away from his front. But the two girls just wouldn't give up. The one rocking back and forth on his shoulders was teasing the one in the water, causing her to pursue him harder.  
Ace waded through the water as fast as he could with the giggling girl clinging onto his hair, while the other was hot on his tail.  
Then Ace tripped over and fell face first into the water. The giggling girl let go of his hair, but only for a brief moment while she repositioned herself around his waist and the other girl dived gleefully onto his shoulders.  
He sighed and waded back over to the man who had been watching them with amusement. "Looks like you've made a knew friend! Patty, Zelma, you two play safely while I go check on your mother," he said before winking at them getting up to leave, despite Ace's yelling out for him to come back. The man then disappeared into the bushes and was left alone with the two smiling girls.  
"Tsk, what kind of dad leaves his kids with a stranger in the bushes?" he muttered under his breath. The giggling girls giggled louder as he resigned to play with them.

"Hey mister" Said the girl around his waist while she looked down into the water, "what's that? "  
"What's what?" asked Ace in reply as he folded his arms across his chest in disapproval.  
"This" She said while she reached down and grabbed his cock firmly in her hands. Ace's whole body turned to stone as he felt the little girls tiny hands around his cock.

Fuck.

Quickly he tore the girls off his body and with gritted teeth told them he had to leave now and to say sorry to their father.  
Then he swam with all his might, leaving the still giggling girls in the suddenly empty water.  
He swam so fast he was gasping for air by the time he felt that he had put enough distance between them and began to breath again. Ace panted heavily in the suspiciously open part of the canal. Just as he started to catch his breath again he heard the most horrifying noise he thought he'd ever heard. It sounded like a stampede of elephants coming his way. Suddenly a troupe of Muscular men in Speedos ran into the water around him, displacing a large part of it. Ace sweat-dropped as the Troupe of middle aged, overly muscular, bald men began socializing and comparing biceps around him.  
He stood in the midst of a sea of queer for a good 10 minutes, too shocked to move, until they happened to notice him.  
"OIIIIII LOOK MEN" shouted one, in a booming deep voice "WE HAVE A NEWKAMA! HA-HA-HA, GET IT? NEWKAMA!?" All the men burst out into fits of uncontrollable, manly giggles before turning their attention back to Ace.  
They began poking and prodding at his pecks and admiring his body while Ace slowly shrunk into the water.  
"HEEEYYY THIS GUYS NOT WEARING ANY PANTS," announced another of the men in an equally booming, deep voice.  
"EXTREME!" said another and the rest of the troupe nodded in unison while admiring Ace's penis. Ace's face went bright red with anger and annoyance causing his eye to twitch and his teeth to clench.  
Suddenly the whole troupe ripped their Speedos off and began giggling.  
They each patted a horrified Ace on the back, admiring his bravery and shamelessness …etc while admiring each other's sizes.  
Ace took this opportunity to sneakily swim away around the corner were he was met by a much more normal setting.

The canal opened up even wider where it was filled with men, woman and children all swimming together and laughing happily. The scene was much like a beach scene, the bank was wide as well and peoples stuff was scattered across the sand.  
Ace smiled as he thought about the possibility of finding pants up there.

Carefully he changed as much of his body as he could into the most invisible flames he could and made his way through the crowds on the shore until he found what he was looking for, he grabbed the garment of clothing, disappeared into the masses of buildings and into an alley where he inspected his prize. He sweat- dropped a second time as he help up the short, black, pleated skirt. Ace definitely wasn't having a good day today. Grudgingly he put the skirt on. It felt so weird having his privates hang loosely while at the same time they were covered. This was definitely among the most embarrassing things he had ever done, and he definitely wasn't going to do it again.  
As he made his way through the crowded streets while muttering to himself and scratching his balls through the thin fabric of the skirt he smelled the most delicious smell the had ever smelt. His nose led him faithfully to an Octopus vendor. The people in the streets and the crowds gathered around the octopus vendor stared gaping at the man in the mini skirt, some moved to cover their children's or wife's eyes & they all moved out of his way. Ace plunked himself down on a recently cleared stool in front of the vendor, legs spread with his elbows banged threateningly on the table "Give me a plate of your best stuff" he demanded cheerfully.  
The vendor, a small plump man with light brown hair and a beard, hadn't had the honor of laying eyes on Ace's attire due to the crowds surrounding his stall.  
He scrutinized Ace's face, trying to figure out why the other customers had fled.  
"Sure thing kiddo" he leaned over the bench to slur in Aces face "but can ya pay up?" while motioning his hand in a way that symbolizes money.  
Ace fumbled about and realized he didn't have any money, sighing he turned around to leave, giving the vendor a full view of the tattoo on his back.  
All the blood ran out of the mans face while he recognized the tattoo.  
"wh…white…whitebeard…pirates" he stuttered " WAIT! ILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT" Ace spun abruptly back around in his chair, surprised at the man's sudden change in attitude. He raised an eyebrow and smiled his heartiest smile. "Oh? That's great!" he cheered, patting the frightened man on the back "I knew we could come to an understanding"  
The man just nodded and quickly dished up a plate of octopus tentacles covered in a thick black sauce.  
Ace scoffed down the plate of octopus hungrily "seconds please!" he cheered.

Once Ace had gone through his 32nd plate of octopus and fallen asleep 17 times the sun was starting to sink below the horizon & Ace bid farewell to the exhausted octopus vendor. 'What a nice guy…' he thought while strolling down the street in the afternoon's orange glow.


	3. Chapter 3- A Lesson

This is the final chapter btw... i hope you like it! its kinds bipolar though, and there's spoilers. But thanks to anyone who's read this story :) Enjoy! I DONT OWN ONE PIECE.

Ace strolled down the bustling streets of the desert city with his hands behind his head and his eyes looking up at the bright orange sky that the setting sun left behind. His black mini skirt flittered in the breeze. He closed his eyes while walking to ignore the weird looks he was getting and his feet unexpectedly led him back to the perimeter of the palace. He stared up at the huge, exotic building. The lush gardens surrounding the palace were filled with trees and bushes; it was almost like a small forest. Only a few guards and sentries had been placed patrolling both sides of the forest, so Ace could easily sneak in if he wanted too. He stood there pondering for a few minutes before he convinced himself to go and talk to her. But only to get his pants, he told himself. He needed his pants.

Vivi had spent the day in a slight depression and she now sat curled up on her bed hugging her pillow, hoping that he would come back.  
She couldn't shake the feeling that she'd done something terrible to him, that she had done something terrible to herself, to her country…to Kohza.  
But she couldn't stop thinking about Ace. His smile, his muscles, his voice, the way he held her…everything about him! Call it a rebellious stage, but it was everything sinful about him that attracted her. Even she had heard rumors about him, Fire fist Ace, known on every island of the grand line for his charm, his looks, his skill, his strength, his abilities & especially his reputation in bed.  
Vivi lay there, blushing like a schoolgirl and squeezing her pillow as tight as she could. When suddenly the exact person she was thinking about came swinging effortlessly in through her window. He stood there awkwardly while she burst into laughter at the sight of his black mini skirt.  
She shoved her head into her bed to muffle her laughter but every time she tried to face him she burst into another uncontrollable fit of laughter.  
Ace had an annoyed look on his face as he stood patiently tapping his foot.  
She leant forward over her bed with one hand clutching her abdomen, where she had a killer stitch.  
"Are you going to stop laughing anytime soon or should I search your room until I find my pants" he noted impatiently.  
She sighed and rolled off her bed, taking one more cautious look at him to make sure she wouldn't burst out laughing again. She then threw his pants over her head; in the same instant they collided with his face and he removed them before pulling them on and discarding the dreaded skirt.  
He sighed with relief, stretching his now covered legs.  
As Vivi watched him cautiously from the floor on the opposite side of her bed she finally made up her mind. What she wanted from him… the reason she couldn't get him off her mind… what she wanted to do…  
Clumsily she stood up, and made her way around the bed, where she then pushed him up against a wall and stared deeply into his eyes. Her mind was made up and her jaw was set. She was definitely going to get what she wanted.

Ace watched her with curiosity as she forced him into the wall. He'd fallen for her, hard. His mind was made up; he would do anything she wanted and provide her with anything she needed, sexually of course.

He didn't have much else to give apart from his renowned skill in bed. He looked down at her and her serious expression.  
"I got some news you might be interested in," she whispered into his ear, trying her best to sound sexy. 'Trying really didn't suit her', he thought. 'She was sexiest when she was trying not to be sexy.'

"I'd like to hear it" he simply said, pushing a strand of blue hair behind her ear, smiling. 'But she's still sexy anyway' he added to his train of thought.  
She paused and then complied.

"Blackbeard. He's been spotted a few islands along, on a summer island called Ile de Jaya, Mock town, about a week ago. It appears he's heading the same way Luffy is."

There was a pause, then.

"Are you going to leave?" she asked looking up at his face with an emotion he could not place. Hope? Dread? Lust?  
"Leave you? Of course not" he scoffed. "I haven't repaid you for your kindness yet" he added wistfully. "Speaking of which, how would you like your kindness repaid, princess?" he added the princess at the end with a mocking smirk.  
Right now, while they were speaking casually with a hint of elegance, all Ace could think about was her screaming his name wildly.  
She gulped, loosing her straight face and her bravery for a split second.  
"I want you to teach me…. teach me about intimacy " she said slowly, but bravely. There was no going back now.

Little by little they stumbled over to the bed in slow motion, breathing heavily against each other's neck. He lay her down carefully and stalked over her like a lion over its pray. Her face was flushed underneath him and it struck him for the 100th time that night how beautiful she was. He shook his head and tried to stop his mind from turning into a turnip. 'What had she asked for? A lesson. That's right' he thought, how could he go about teaching her about intimacy?

What did she want to know?, that was the right question.

"Would you like a practical?" he asked suggestively her ear.  
She gulped and tried to hide it as a wave of steam washed over her face.  
'How can I still be so embarrassed after what we did yesterday!-?' She mentally scolded herself 'pull yourself together!'

He ran his fingers playfully up and down her body waiting for her answer and supplying her senses with too much to handle.  
"You can teach me any way you see fit… Sensei " she said, trying to imply the same tone he was using. She stared wide-eyed up at him but he just smiled and continued tracing the curves of her body through the thin fabric of her white dress & traditional corset.  
"Lesson one…" he said before leaning down and kissing her lips, softly at first, then passionately. Without even noticing it she'd lost herself in the kiss, her senses overflowing with him… his smell, his taste, the sound of his every movement, the feel of his body against her and his hot tongue prowling around her mouth. She tried her hardest to kiss him back, however her movements were clumsy and she felt as if she were a duckling trying to out dance a swan. Once he released her lips from his she laid there flustered and desperately trying catching her breath again.

"…The most important thing in intimacy is foreplay and feeling your partner," he said, sultrily, guiding her hand into his pants.

When she felt his hot, throbbing erection under her hand she gasped lightly. He guided her hand once more moving it up and down along his shaft. She blushed a light shade of pink as Ace licked the length of her ear.

"Foreplay is vital to ensure that your partner is turned on and ready for you, or it might not feel as good as it could," Ace whispered kinkily into her ear.

"Well then show me Ace, show me how to make my partner feel good and ready,"

She wittily replied. He smirked at her determined grin and naughty remark, continuing to guide her hand up and down his shaft. She felt it growing in her hands as she pumped it. Soon she didn't need Ace to guide her anymore and she milked his cock as best she could, watching the emotions & feeling play out across his face, taking note in her mind of what he liked and disliked as if she was taking notes in a lecture.

"Sometimes a man likes it when he can't predict what you're going to do next" he growled in one breath while she milked him harder and faster. "A few surprises along the way make for an exciting session"

Suddenly she scooted down to the end of the mattress underneath him and swallowed his entire member with one breath. She griped at the base of his shaft with her lips clenched and slowly dragged her lips up to the top of his cock where she licked at the tip quickly before letting him go with a 'pop'  
"Like that? Sensei…" she said innocently, looking up at him with her big eyes.  
"Oh Vivi…" he growled under his breath "You're a natural"

Then he grabbed her arm and dragged her roughly up to eye level with him, where he drew her into a deep passionate kiss. Once again she lost herself in his mouth and her hands drifted up around his neck.  
With one smooth kick his pants were fully discarded, leaving him naked on top of her. He frowned slightly at having to take of his pants so soon after being reunited with them.

"Next comes the clothes, we cant get anywhere with these things on" he muttered before assessing her dress. It was a simple, modest white dress, slightly crumpled and oddly placed due to Ace's rough handling. He sat up on his knees and gripped her legs in front of him; he then slid his hand gently up the side of her thighs and under her dress, pulling it up as his hands moved over her hips and chest. He didn't stop until he'd dragged it up over her head and arms and threw it away, admiring her newly exposed skin. Thin white panties with a tiny bow in the middle at the top and a simple white corset with slight flower patterns laced into it were displayed before him.  
He sat on her upper thighs, legs spread and one knee on either side of her, supporting his weight, with both his hands on the bed on either side of her.

She studied his face carefully in the disappearing light, chiseled features, childish freckles, raven black hair and a mysterious yet playful glint in his eyes. Her eyes wandered down to his bulging erection that stuck out from his body awkwardly.  
If she was honest with herself… it scared her. She'd realized it again when she took him into her mouth, how big he was. Just taking his entire length into her mouth had been painful, She'd felt as if the corners of her mouth would split apart. But it was worth it; just watching his face as she did it was worth it enough.  
"What other pointers do you have for me sensei?" she asked seductively

"You know a man might not like it when a woman outsmarts him" He chuckled.

"Hurts his pride, he likes to be the dominant one usually "

"Do you like it that way then? Sensei " she asked with a hint of mockery in her tone.  
He just chuckled, "I like it both ways " he leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
Then he kissed her again before she could come up with another witty remark and with skillful hands he popped all the clasps on her corset, releasing her busty chest with a 'Boing'. Her last two garments of clothing were smoothly removed and he pressed his warm body against hers with nothing in between.  
The feeling of her full, warm breasts pressed up against his chest made his eyelids flutter. Their bodies entangled with each other, Foreheads pressed together, looking deeply into each other's eyes. His arms wrapped around her back, pushing her deeper into him. Her arms tangled in his hair and neck, Her smooth, slender legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel his cock rubbing against the inside of her thighs and it made her nervous.

Ace could also feel it too; every motion sent rivulets of feeling up into his body, His throbbing cock itched with every touch to her delicate skin.

Carefully and reluctantly he pried her from him and lay her down on the bed again, looking over her body thoughtfully. Delicate white skin, Beautiful curves, Definitely a DD chest with cute little nipples that stood up proudly atop her voluptuous breasts. Everything about her was so perfect; he couldn't help but cackle inwardly at the fun they were going to have. If she let him, that is.  
Oh the things he wanted to do to her, her mind could never comprehend the things that were going through his. She was so innocent, the opposite of him.

He reached down and hovered his hand over her white panties, incinerating them in an instant. Vivi flinched but once she realized it hadn't hurt at all she felt silly. Now that they were both naked things could really get started.

Their lips collided roughly, hands grasping at each other's skin. Vivi lifted her legs around Ace's waist, taking his erect penis in by herself. She broke the kiss and let out a scream as she did so. Her mind filled with the pain, but Ace quickly brought her back into the moment with a wild, distracting kiss.  
Slowly he began to move, pulling in and out again, painfully slowly as she got used to him inside her. Then his movements became rougher, deeper and faster. Vivi screamed in ecstasy every time he shoved his length inside her, hitting a vital bundle of nerves each time.  
His actions filled her mind with stars and she couldn't see her or feel anything else beside the pleasure that blinded her other senses.  
Her screams fell on deaf ears, the blood in her mouth unnoticed now but later her tongue would ache and she'd blush, remembering why. Her fingers numb as they clutched the sheets tighter than she would have thought possible as

Ace thrust his hips into her harshly. He could feel the pressure building up uncontrollably in his cock and he threw his head back as his seed was released into her warm cavern.  
Her screams penetrated his ears as she hit orgasm not seconds after him.  
Together they lay side-by-side, panting and covered in sweat for a good 10 minutes until ace spoke up,  
"Experience is a better teacher that words" he mumbled, turning to the princess.  
"Tell me, did you learn anything?" he asked.  
Vivi looked up at him with wide eyes, taking his lips into a passionate kiss, demonstrating exactly what she'd learnt.

A week passed and Ace snuck into the palace in every night to teach her a new position, style, among other unnamable things. One night after Ace had finished showing her, through action, all the different ways to use a dildo as well as all the different objects that can be used in replace of a dildo. It became evident that something was bothering Vivi.

"Is there something you'd like to say? " Ace asked earnestly, staring into her eyes and giving her his full attention.  
"The thing is… Ace…" she mumbled drifting off into mumbles.  
"The things is….I'm getting married soon," she stated sadly. Shocking Ace into speechlessness. "I love you, I really do Ace, it's just that… You're a pirate"  
She said to him, they sat together on the edge of the bed, staring solemnly at the floor. "The marines are becoming more and more persistent about you being in this town. Its beginning to become more than we can handle," she continued.  
When he didn't reply, she continued talking.  
"I'm to marry Kohza, father insists that a marriage between us would put a distinct end to the rebellion. And I really do love him too," she explained.  
"I remember when we were little, our friends would always tease us and sing songs about us ending up together." She smiled fondly at the memory.

" That's great news," Ace said smiling down at her. "I always knew you loved him, that first night I came, you were dreaming about him weren't you?" he asked jokingly. Vivi blushed and looked away.  
"It's about time I leave here," he said, seriously. "Blackbeard could be anywhere by now, I have no catch up with him. Thanks a lot for pointing me in the right direction though. " He said sadly. "I don't know where I'd be without you, literally" he chuckled. Vivi smiled kindly up at him, their eyes meeting.  
She followed him to the window and grasped his hand just before he leapt out into the night.  
She pulled him back into a deep kiss, His body relaxed with her so close to him.  
"Promise me you'll come back one day?" she said when they finally broke apart.  
"It's a promise" he replied with a goofy grin. "I'll always love you, Vivi," he whispered before leaping out the window and disappearing into the darkness.  
She rushed to stick her head out the window, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.  
"I'll always love you to…" she whispered.

Ace leaned over his brother, gaping whole in his chest and breathing soft and labored. Time seemed to stop for the two brothers as panicked marines and pirates fled in every direction around them.  
"I only have one regret…

That I couldn't see you… fulfill your dream.

What I truly wanted wasn't fame or anything like that after all.

Was it… Good that I was born?  
What I wanted was just the answer to that question. "  
Luffy's traumatized eyes widened with realization as he listened to Ace's last words. "Please pass …on what I'm about to say…" His voice was strained and wheezy. "Old man… Everyone… Vivi… And you Luffy…

Even though… I'm so worthless…

Thank you, for loving me!"

He finished his final words with great difficulty before the vivre card burnt up completely and the last bit of life disappeared from his body.  
His body crashed to the cold stone floor as Luffy's mind shattered, overwhelmed with the loss of his brother and unable to support the weight of his body anymore. Ace lay lifeless on the stone, a smile adorning his face, while Luffy was carted away, never to lay eyes on his brothers face again.

Weeks passed, Vivi got married to Kohza and he moved into the palace.  
He made the perfect husband kind, caring, smart… Everything she could ever wish for in a husband. But she still found herself grasping desperately to every newspaper that came in.  
Not long after her marriage the princess gave birth to a child, a beautiful, healthy baby boy with dark raven black hair, dark brown eyes, freckles and a beautiful smile that lit up his whole face.

It was a Sunday when the newspaper was finally delivered, Vivi snatched it from the bird's claws and locked herself in a room, She clutched her toddler close as she studies the article intently. Her lips quivered as she re- read the words on the page again and again, salty tears streamed down her face as she held her head up high, and bit back a sob. The tears streamed down over her cheeks and dripped onto the page as she read the article again. By the time she'd finished the words were unrecognizable, even so she still stared blankly at the wet paper.  
"You… Baka…" she sobbed , "you… Promised…" Her voice broke with every word and her hands and lips trembled, her face distorted while she bit her lips closed and threw her head back, trying to keep the tears in check.  
"Mummy!" her child cried, staring up at his mothers face with a mix of worry and awe. "Don't cry! Don't cry! Mummy don't cry!" he yelled, Reaching up and tugging on his mother's cheek.  
She admired him through her tears and brought his small body up in front of her.

"Mummy loves you very much," she said and hugged him tightly letting her tears flow freely and her sobs louder.

"Mummy will always love you!" she exclaimed through clenched teeth, voice rough and emotional.

"Always!"


End file.
